Turn me on
by x-archsage96-x
Summary: One-Shot Lemon, NaruKiba! Tenten throws a party that was planned for weeks, with Naruto and most of his friends being invited. It's been a while since they were all last with each-other; so with music, alcohol and hormones flowing, things could get pretty steamy! Multiple pairings, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story or in my other stories, including media, characters or any kind of items that are referenced in them.  
**

**Warning: ****Lemon is central to this story, so leave right now if you don't wanna read a graphical sex scene!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'll say again that this is a One-Shot story with heavily Mature content including profanities and a BIG Lemon, so you have been warned! But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and get ready for some pretty funky character combinations too. ;D**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

A blonde-haired teen waited outside the door, freezing to death at the cold temperature. But it was 7 pm, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. He was excited for the party, wanting to see all his friends again after all this time they were away from each-other on separate missions.

Suddenly the door flung open and a young woman smiled at the awaiting blonde, seeing he was obviously pretty cold.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you've came!" The girl, Tenten, stepped outside and hugged her friend, glad that he turned up for the party that she organised weeks back.

"I hope you got Ramen." He smiled back at his friend and asked the oh-so important question, hoping to hear what he wanted.

"Nope, but we got shit loads of drink so you'll end up eating anything anyway!" Both of them laughed, knowing that when the booze starts flowing the party will be a blast, and that he wouldn't need his Ramen after all.

"T-That's good at least, now can we go in? I'm f-freezing my balls off!"

"Oh right hehe... let's go!"

She led the frozen blonde into her house and he could already hear the laughter of his friends, as well as loud munching, which was probably Choji.

"I gotta go get more drinkss, everyone'ss already here so go say hi 'n shit!" Tenten slurred, as it seems she must already be tipsy again as soon as the cold air was no longer there. She clumsily pushed him out of the entrance hall and into the living area, seeing all his friends gathered on the multiple sofa's watching sports on her plasma TV.

"It's Naruto!" Choji spat his chips halfway across the room as he announced Naruto's arrival, making all eyes go to him.

"Hey Nar!"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hi-"

All his friends jumped up from their seats and went to say hi to him, which he found unusual. He shrugged it off though as he secretly loved the spotlight. They all greeted, hugged and said hi to him in their own ways.

"You've been gone for ssso looong!" Sakura slurred as she whacked him on the head with her food filled hand, dropping half of it on the floor and on his head.

_Seems she really is a drunken bitch like Tsunade!_

"WHAT DID YOUUU SAI?!" Naruto accidentally said that out loud but quickly denied it, which somehow stopped her rage as she went back to the sofa and picked up her Sake bottle.

_That could of got bad!_

The other teens laughed at his mistake and started going back to their seats after individually greeting him, calling Naruto over too so they could hang out as they always loved doing.

"I'll *crunch* be sitting the Jonin exam soon, which is gonna be awesome! *crunch*" Choji said between eating.

"I'm pretty sure you gotta be a certain weight, fatso." Sasuke said, his ass-holery coming through the more he drank.

"WHAT?! ROAAAAAAR!" Choji charged towards Sasuke and tried to fight him, which somehow went into the garden with Sasuke fleeing from the enraged boulder-boy. The other teens just stared at each other but shrugged it off and went back to the talking.

"So Nar, You're the Hokage's apprentice now, right?" Shikamaru lazily said, utterly bored with the night as he usually was with most things.

"Yeah, soon I'll succeed old-granny, it feels kinda weird though 'cause I don't really deserve it..."

"Don't be a dobe Naruto, you've worked your fucking ass off recently! Especially with all those bastard missions!" A voice from the other side of the room bellowed, which was actually a drunken and aggressive Hinata.

_Who would of known she'd turn into such a gangster?!_

"Well yeah, but I'm sure you've all put as much effort into it!"

"Uhh can we PLEASE not talk about missions at a freakin' party?! LET'S DANCE ALREADY!" Ino shouted and jumped up from the sofa and glided to the music speakers, playing electro house music on full-volume to really get things moving already.

Most of the teens got up and started dancing, with Hinata being the most vulgar and taking center-stage in the middle of the room, thrusting her hips towards Shikamaru, who sighed on the sofa.

Naruto walked awkwardly to the now-dance floor and couldn't quiet start to dance, as he didn't have any drink to help "motivate" him. He walked into the Kitchen to try and see were Tenten was with the drinks, and was pretty pissed off when he saw Tenten drinking in the corner of the room, practically guzzling it all down.

"What are you doing ya piss-head?" He got her attention and she spilled some of it down her, while also belching.

"U-Uhhh here's the d-drink hehe..." She struggled onto her feet a gave Naruto a few bottles of vodka while almost dropping them. She staggered into the living room and started to break some moves with Hinata, which made every boy in the room struggle not to get a hard-on by how vulgar and sexual it was.

Naruto guzzled down one of the Vodka bottles in under a minute, desperate to get smashed enough to actually dance and have a good time for once. He was fast becoming drunk and decided to look for someone to be his dancing partner to have a good laugh with.

"H-Heeey Naruuuu!" He heard a very drunken and gruff voice behind him, turning on his heels to see Kiba who's pupils were dilated, his hair even messier then normal and holding a bottle of Sake that he was taking swigs from constantly.

"Hey Kib! We should dancce with the otherss dude!" Naruto started grinning madly, feeling great that he and his friends could just let themselves loose for once in their lives as shinobi.

Kiba smirked back, almost seductively, and walked over to Naruto while trying to keep his balance. A remixed song called "Wild ones" came on and Kiba tied to mime the words but failed miserably as he was clearly out of his head. Naruto laughed and grabbed Kiba's wrist leading him over to the living room where the dancing was at.

They stopped in the middle of the room with Hinata and Tenten giving them undeniably horny looks, glad that two sexy boys had joined them center-stage. Little did they know the boys couldn't care less about their presence, and just focused on the dancing and each-other.

"I looove this song!" Sakura shouted while also dancing, which wasn't actually bad considering how hammered she was.

Kiba and Naruto was pretty much spazzing out on the dance floor like their other drunken friends were, enjoying it while also taking more sips of their drink to avoid sobering up mid-dance, which would be tragic indeed.

"Looking pretty goood Nar!" Kiba slurred while dancing to the song, trying to imitate Naruto's dance moves as he didn't have a clue what to do.

"You too Kib! We should sooo be professional danccerss!"

"Let's sstart now then!" Kiba stumbled closer to Naruto and began to dance more intimately with him, trying to match his dance moves as dancing partners would do. The song continued for a while as it must of been an extended track, so they both danced together while also drinking too.

The track ended and another electro remixed song came on, "Turn me on." Kiba smirked seductively again and his dance moves became more erotic then before, making the drunken Naruto follow suit.

*TURN ME ON! TURN ME ON!*

Kiba moved closer to Naruto after hearing the lyrics and made contact with him with his hands placed on the blondes arms, first surprising the blonde but then getting used to it, and enjoying it. The whole room was booming with pure sound and music, and the teens were still largely drinking & dancing, while Hinata was making out with Tenten on the dance-floor, finally showing her latent lesbian crush on the brunette girl.

Naruto swigged more of his drink and he was fast becoming very drunk, but not too much where he couldn't talk or dance. He saw Kiba turn around and begin to dance somehow even more erotically, especially concerning his beautifully rounded yet firm ass. He turned his head back and saw Naruto staring at his butt, which made him pull off that sexy smirk again, glad that Naruto was looking there.

The brunette turned around and went over to Naruto's ear and erotically whispered _"Turn me on"_ while mimicking the lyrics of the song, causing the blonde's eyes to open wide and look at Kiba's lusty grin.

"Easy enough" The blonde smiked back and grabbed the dog-boy's crotch and palmed it, making him moan lowly into Naruto's ears. Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist and and winked at the blonde, clearly horny and wanting to take him somewhere. They both walked carefully to the staircase and tried not to be spotted by Tenten, which was pretty easy as she was already preoccupied making out with Hinata.

"Wheree are we gooing?"

"Upstairs."

"W-WWhy?"

"You'll see Naruu" Kiba winked again, giving the confused blonde all he needed to know. They stumbled up the stairs and heard the music becoming quieter the further they went. There was a door on the far right of the landing which Kiba dragged Naruto to, going through the door into a girly room, which was clearly Tenten's.

"She'll kill uss!"

"Noo she wont, she gave me permisssion!" Kiba reassured Naruto, but was arguably lying so he could keep Naruto in the room.

The brunette shut the door to give them well-needed privacy, then turned around to Naruto while grinning seductively again. He staggered towards the drunken blonde and whispered into his ear again.

_"Turn me on."_

Naruto scoffed at the challenge and picked Kiba up from his feet, causing him to gasp as he was thrown onto the King-sized bed, already getting turned on from what he thought Naruto was going to do. The blonde jumped on the feet of the bed and crawled over to the brunette and over him, covering his body with his own.

"Is that all from the mighty Naruu? I thought you'd be better than thaat.." Kiba teased the blonde above him, asking for more of him.

"You'll be screaming my name by the end of the night you horny dog." Naruto smirked as he backed away and reached for Kiba's pants, undoing the button and flies while slowly pulling them down, revealing a large bulge in his briefs that was begging to escape.

"Is that a bet? 'cause I doubt you'll win, you probably won't be good enough." Kiba continued to tease as he wanted Naruto to do his best tonight, and taunting him would help his chances he thought.

"It is a bet... you'll see I'm good enough after this."

Naruto pulled down Kiba's briefs and his member flung out for him to see, already hard and sporting a good size of about 6 1/2 inches, which was pretty good for a 17 year old. The blonde smiled at Kiba's face of pure anticipation, as he suddenly took the flesh into his warm, moist mouth, engulfing most of it from the start.

"Ohhh Nar!" Kiba moaned loudly as he didn't expect for the blonde to take so much of him in at the start, already excited for what comes next.

Naruto began to bob his head up and down on Kiba's manhood, taking more of it in each time he went back down again. He made ample use of his tongue on the head, wanting to overwhelm Kiba's senses and make him lose that bet he placed.

"Shit your mouth is amazing! Naruuu..." He mewled at the end as Naruto deep-throated him, trying to give the other boy as much euphoria as possible, to great effect. He continued to suck on Kiba's meat for a while longer, earning many moans from the recipient of his amazing blowjob.

Kiba leaned up from the bed and took his shirt off, then reaching over to the still-sucking Naruto and pulling his off, breaking the contact between his mouth and his now throbbing member. Kiba leaned over to Naruto's ear again, this time licking the shell and causing shivers to go down the blondes' spine, while again whispering.

_"I want you in me."_

Naruto went to remove his pants while being kissed on his torso and neck by Kiba, who was far hornier then he ever thought possible. He removed the pants and threw them on the pile of clothes next to the bed, joined with Kiba's. All clothing was now gone except for Naruto's underwear, which Kiba went to remove.

"Let's get rid of these pesky clothes, huh Naru?" Kiba looked up to Naruto, waiting for an answer as he enjoyed stalling him so much.

"Just get them off already, I'm hard as fuck!" Naruto nearly shouted, desperate for Kiba to hurry up and get to the fucking already, as his member was rock-hard and starting to ache.

"Hmm OK." Kiba pulled them down and almost got hit on the face with Naruto's flesh, which was around 7 inches big and pretty wide too.

_'I can't WAIT to have him inside me...'_

Kiba almost drooled with anticipation but came back to reality with a finger rubbing his lower entrance, which was Naruto's. He smirked at the blondes desire to get to the fucking already, so he laid back down on his back and gave him the access he wanted.

"This might hurt so bear with me, 'cause It'll be worth it afterwards." Naruto winked at the horny brunette, who got even hornier at Naruto's care yet desire to fuck his brains out at the same time, which he thought made the perfect lover.

"You have any lube? It'd make it easier."

Kiba surprisingly grabbed a small tube of lube out of the pile of clothes he had, probably from his leather jacket pocket.

"Heh, I see you come prepared."

"Shut up and get on with it already!" Kiba cried, wanting to get on with the sex right away.

"Beg for me."

Kiba stared daggers into Naruto's eyes but knew he really had to beg if he wanted the sex anytime soon, as Naruto was giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Pleeease Naruuuu, I need you inside of me! I wan't youuu!"

Naruto would of made him beg longer, but was so horny himself that he allowed the sex to go on for both of their sakes. He lubed up his finger and rubbed some onto Kiba's hole, making him mewl from the rubbing sensation. The blondes slender finger then entered the brunette, making him moan as it slid inside of him. He entered another lubed finger after as it seemed Kiba had done this before, so he was used to being stretched easier then others. A final finger eventually entered, but Kiba found it quiet painful now, as his prostate weren't even found by the blonde yet.

The blonde thought he was stretched enough and removed his fingers, then poured a generous amount of lube onto his shaft, spreading it all over and pumping it, making him moan from the intense pleasure already.

_Kami this is gonna feel great._

He positioned the head at Kiba's lubed entrance and began to slowly push into it, his eyes slightly rolling back as he felt the intense warm and tightness of the brunette's hole. Kiba moaned and began to thrust back onto Naruto's shaft, wanting more of it inside of him already.

"Oh Narrr... Give it to me..." Kiba was moaning the more Naruto entered him, wanting to be pounded by the blonde into lustful oblivion.

Naruto began to pull back again, but slammed into Kiba at full force, taking the brunette by surprise and great pleasure as his prostate was rammed against by the forceful entry of Naruto's member. Both boys moaned as the contact occurred, Naruto now pulling back and in again, getting into the rhythm both boys so desperately wanted.

"Kiba... Your so fucking warm."

"Ummm you like that? Well fuck me harder!" Kiba taunted Naruto, hoping it was the best way of getting him to fuck more brutally, which was thankfully the case.

Naruto sped up and his balls were heard clapping against Kiba's ass, making both boys get turned on even more.

Kiba was moaning even louder and began panting like an Inuzuka bitch in heat, almost seeing white as his prostate was being slammed into with no mercy. Naruto didn't slow down once, and felt Kiba's ass still keep its form, slightly jiggling but still firm as it was being fucked. He loved how it was still tight and warm, with it getting even tighter the more Kiba's prostate was being rubbed by his member.

"Ohhh fuck I'm gonna cum Nar!" Kiba began to pant and moan in between, feeling a fiery and pleasurable flame in his groin begin to build up, engulfing his mind with pure ecstasy. Naruto started to fuck harder, feeling his own climax begin to form.

"Ohh shit... cum with me Kiba!" he grabbed Kiba's engorged member and began to pump it with his lubed hand, making Kiba cry out in intense pleasure from getting pounded and pumped at the same time.

"NARUUUU! Kiba's orgasm came as he shot out streams of white liquid from his member, landing on his torso and some of it on Naruto's face above it.

"Fuck that's so hot! Ughhhhh!" Naruto was stimulated even more by the cum-shot and released a guttural moan, along with his own load into Kiba, earning mewls from the brunette as he felt the wonderful substance inside of his now tired hole. Naruto landed down beside Kiba, needing to rest from how much exercise he practically did.

Both teens panted while staring up at the ceiling, both inwardly concluding it was undeniably the best fuck they ever had in their lives.

"I... I won the bet... hehe..." Naruto said between breaths, still worn out.

"Heh... next time I'll... do the same to you." Kiba looked over to Naruto and winked, 'challenging' him to another fuck sometime in the future.

"Next time eh? I knew you'd come running back to me." Naruto winked back, but was interrupted by a crashing sound from the door.

Two people burst in while heavily making out with each-other, practically eating each others faces. It was...

"Choji? Sasuke?!"

Both horny boys looked over to the other naked and cum-laden teens, somehow not bothered by the whole scene of that now perpetually horny bedroom.

"Oh, we won't take up too much room if you're worried about that!" Choji explained.

"Hmpf, well I won't anyway." Sasuke snickered, with Choji beneath him on the bed staring into his eyes after that obvious fat-remark.

"It... turns me on so much when you do that." Choji went back to snogging Sasuke, finding that Sasuke's insults somehow turned him on.

"This... is some pretty fucked up party, right?" Naruto turned back around to Kiba on the bed, who still had a face of shock.

"Yeah... that horny bitch probably had this planned all along!" Kiba and Naruto kept talking, but decided to get moving after Choji became a little too intimate for their liking, especially after he accidentally rolled onto Naruto.

**A/N: That was it! I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot and very erotic Lemon! I thought it was fun to write, as it offered a little break from my other story. And If you haven't checked out my other Story, 'A Romantic Kind of Mystery' (which is also KibaNaru!) then go check that out if you have the time! Anyway reviews would be appreciated, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
